


Lies will get you nowhere

by canyouhearthefandomscrying



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyouhearthefandomscrying/pseuds/canyouhearthefandomscrying
Summary: After the events of 1x07, Philip goes back to school hoping to acknowledge his relationship with Lukas. When he arrives, he realises that as quickly as hope can come, it can be taken away.





	

Philip was painfully nervous as he walked into school, waiting for Lukas to appear. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, causing a soft smile to break out across Philip’s face. That smile quickly turned down when he saw Rose tug on Lukas’ arm and kiss his cheek. _Liar!_ Lukas SWORE he broke up with Rose. That he wouldn't lie to Philip. Every part of Philip broke as he took in the sight before him. Lukas glanced over at him and his face fell. The two held eye contact for what felt like an eternity before Philip looked down and walked away.

At lunch Philip stood on the roof seething. He knew he should never have tried to go far with Lukas. Knowing this town, these people. Of course he wouldn’t let himself be different. Philip felt like an idiot for hoping otherwise. He hears footsteps behind him, getting closer, but he can’t bring himself to turn around.

“Philip…” Lukas said softly. Philip turned but didn’t look directly at Lukas.  
“Asshole.” He said as he started to walk back to the door. Lukas tried to grab his arm.  
“Hey-”  
“NO!” Philip yelled as he yanked his arm away. Lukas tried again desperately to touch Philip, but he just drew his free arm back and punched Lukas in the face as hard as he could, causing Lukas to stagger backwards.

“You DO NOT get to lie to me, break my heart, my _trust_ , and think you can just make this okay with some half-assed explanation! You made your choice so STICK TO IT! I have put up with _a lot_ of shit, but I will NOT let you treat me like _the freak_ anymore! I’m done. I don’t care what you have to say. We are over. You _obviously_ never cared enough about me or you would’ve _at least_ told me the truth. That you’re too much of a coward to accept who you really are.” Philip turned to walk away without any further comment.

“Wait! Please-”  
“Goodbye Lukas.” Philip didn’t bother to turn back around. He just left Lukas standing there panicking to himself. Lukas knew there was only one way to fix this, but he couldn’t. Could he? Lukas kicked himself for the rest of the day, never focusing on what he's being taught, just hoping, praying he can catch Philip before he leaves.

When Philip walked out of class he went straight to his locker, moving as fast as he can to get out of this hellhole. After he closes the door, he feels a hand tug on his elbow, gently turning him around.

“Hey, what-” He was now face to face with Lukas, who cupped his cheek and moved his body closer to Philip’s until he was pressing him back against the locker. Philip could see the fear in Lukas’ eyes but it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Everyone was looking and Lukas wouldn't be able to make anyone forget about it. Lukas closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Philip’s, praying for Philip to return the kiss. At last he did. Philip closed his eyes and slowly parted his lips, causing Lukas to relax. They kissed for a few moments before Philip moved his head back, neither one opening their eyes. When they did, Philip was smiling but Lukas still looked slightly panicked.

“Y-you just kissed me. Inside. In public.”

“I didn’t. Rick Anderton did.” Lukas said with a slight smile. Philip couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“What the hell?!” Both boys looked to the side where they saw Rose standing in horror. A few seconds of awkward silence passed until Lukas simply said “I’m sorry” before grabbing Philip’s arm and dragging him away. Everyone looked on in shock as the two practically ran from the building. When they reached Lukas’ bike, Philip started to speak, but stopped when he saw the ever-growing fear on Lukas’ face. Instead, he just nodded and grabbed the helmet, waiting for Lukas to start the bike. As the two drove off, a flurry of thoughts went through Lukas’ head, but in that moment, with Philip holding onto him, knowing he would be with him for as long as he needed him, Lukas was happy.


End file.
